The Proposal
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Korra is nervous about proposing to her girlfriend of three years. Will Asami return the feelings or will it all just blow up in her face? (written for the Korrasami wedding day event on tumblr) *Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.


The Proposal.

Her boots thumped against the wooden floor with every step she took, her path making its way across the room for about the hundredth time.

"Korra, Relax. I'm sure she'll love it." Jinora sighed as she glanced up from the book she was reading.

"But what if she thinks it's too soon? What if she say's no?" Korra began, only to be cut off once again by the young air bender who had tossed the velvet covered box toward the young woman.

"She'll just be glad that you managed to actually ask her out this time. Remember the first date?" the teen retorted, only to earn a slight glare.

"Don't remind me. Asami laughed about it for a week." The avatar grumbled, catching the box and pocketing it before taking a deep breath.

"I better get going or I'm going to be late."

With that blue eyed woman left the room, whistling for Naga as soon as she was outside.

"Today's the day I'm going to ask her girl. Do you think you can get me to the ferry quicker today?" she said to the polar-bear dog as she mounted it.

As if it understood her the massive animal took off; so fast in fact that Korra was caught slightly off guard and was thrown forward, though she easily righted herself.

Meanwhile in middle of the city the CEO of future industries; Asami Sato sat staring down at a necklace that had taken her little over a month to get just right.

'_If you don't do it now you don't know when the next chance you'll get. _

She thought with a ghost of a smile as she placed the necklace in a small, decorative box and placed it in the inner pocket of her jacket. Closing her eyes slightly as she battled the nervousness that she felt.

_What am I doing getting worked up over this? I wasn't the one who choked on lemonade while trying to ask someone out._

Asami thought with a light smile; recalling how nervous Korra had gotten when attempting to ask her out on their first _official_ date. However before she had time to get too lost in the memories something suddenly pushed her to the ground

"Naga Down! Sorry Asami….She's hyper for some reason." 

Asami barely grunted a response as she sat up, patting the massive creature's nose lightly as Korra slid down to help her up.

"It's alright…I've been ran over by a polar-bear dog before." The engineer chuckled, brushing herself off before adding "you ready to go get lunch?"

Much to Korra's surprise the restaurant Asami picked was a small little café that was just out of the way of the bustle of the streets.

"I figured we could use a day without the press asking a bunch of dumb questions." Asami stated suddenly, answering the avatar's unasked question.

"Anywhere is fine. As long as I'm with you." Korra replied, blushing as soon as she heard how cheesy that had actually sounded.

'_Way to go Korra, sound like a complete idiot why don't ya?'_

She mentally scolded herself as she followed her girlfriend.

The small restaurant was almost empty—much to Korra's relief—so their meal went peacefully for the most part.

"So how was your trip? Bolin told me you went to talk to your parents about something." Asami questioned after a while, earning a sigh.

"It went fine….Except that some of the elders had no idea why or how a girl could fall in love with another." The avatar answered through a mouthful of noodles.

This sudden comment earned a look from the taller woman.

"And how did I get brought up in the conversation?" she questioned, causing the blue eyed woman to glance down.

"Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about…That's why I asked you to take the day off." Korra answered, a blush coming over her face as she struggled with what she was wanting to say.

Asami's breath caught as she prepared for whatever Korra was about to say.

"Asami….We've been together for what….Three years now? I…I was wondering if…." The avatar began, producing the box that she had got earlier and opening it to reveal a highly decorated ring as well as a necklace that was easily recognizable as a water tribe betrothal necklace.

"Korra…" Asami began, jade eyes shimmering with tears as she released the breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"Asami….I don't know if this is too soon or what but I would love to be yours for the rest of my life." She added, cutting off the Engineer mid-sentence.

The Avatar knew that if she didn't say it now then she would probably lose her nerve. Though once she said those words it was as if her anxieties maximized, doubt filling her mind as she awaited the answer.

"Only if you'll accept this." Asami said suddenly, sliding her own box toward the bronze skinned woman who slowly opened it, gasping as she saw the necklace.

"Asami, how did you know what a betrothal necklace was?" she questioned, moister filling her eyes as she carefully picked up the object; her touch light as if she was afraid that if it wasn't that the necklace would suddenly break.

"I know how important the tribe's customs are to you so I did some research. Though I'm not sure if I managed to do this right though." The CEO admitted, earning a tearful chuckle from her girlfriend.

"It's perfect." She replied, pulling the raven haired woman into a kiss.

"So is that a yes Miss Avatar?" Asami questioned teasingly, suddenly thankful that they were the only ones in the restaurant at the moment.

"I couldn't imagine it any other way." Korra answered honestly before taking the ring and sliding it onto Asami's hand, causing the woman's tears to spill over.


End file.
